The present invention relates to a portable warmer suitable for a user's body that utilizes heat generated from an oxidative reaction between liquefied petroleum gas and air.
As a conventional warmer, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application No. 49-108290, published in 1974, discloses an electric heating belt accommodating an electric heater with a battery supplying electric power to the electric heater.
According to this conventional warmer, there is a shortage of heat energy produced from the electric heater due to a limited capacity of the battery. Increasing a battery power may be possible, however it will result in undesirable increases in battery size and weight. Therefore, it is not practical to use this conventional warmer as a warming device for a human body.
To obtain a sufficient amount of electric power, it will be possible to connect the warmer to a commercial power source via an electric cord instead of using the battery. However, this cannot realize a portable warmer.
Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application No. 48-60708, published in 1973, discloses a jacket accommodating a platinum catalytic burning apparatus.
According to this conventional warmer, the heavy burning apparatus will fairly increase the weight of the jacket. This will be uncomfortable for a user. The burning apparatus needs to be removed from the jacket every time the jacket is washed. It is not convenient.
Furthermore, Japanese Utility Model No. 50-8039, published in 1975, discloses a foot warmer that utilizes a catalytic combustion of liquefied petroleum gas.
Moreover, conventional pocket heaters are generally known as utilizing a chemical reaction of iron oxide powders and having an adhesive member for fixing a heater body to an arbitrary portion.
The conventional warmer utilizing a chemical reaction is inherently disadvantageous in that the temperature cannot be controlled, it cannot be used for a long time, and it is basically a disposable type.